


Lovers Avenue

by jojenmeera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are brothers, Fluff, Gavin and Hank are androids, M/M, Markus is human as well, No Beta, Smut, The AP700's name is Adam here, reverse au, they are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojenmeera/pseuds/jojenmeera
Summary: Nines is a detective at the DPD. He lives together with the android Gavin and a cat named 'Knives' in an apartment. Being this close to Gavin everyday wakes feelings in Nines he had never suspected to be there. However, Gavin is clueless and not fond of human-android relationships and begins dating another android much to Nines's anguish.





	1. Chapter 1

When Nines entered the kitchen, he found Gavin sitting on one of the counters playing with his kitten which was sprawled on his lap. The android giggled at the little meows and the paws trying to catch his wiggling fingers. 

Nines leaned against the frame of the kitchen door and continued to watch the scene in front of him for a while. A soft smile pulled at his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest. Nines had grown rather fond of the android the past few weeks. Before… he had been lonely. Now his apartment was filled with laughter and warmth. 

Of course, Gavin could be a pain in the ass. He was arrogant at times, he managed to piss everyone off after only a few minutes of meeting a person. But somehow he had still been able to be liked in the precinct. Nines wouldn’t call them friends, but Connor and his own android partner, Hank, were getting along very well with Gavin.

Nines hadn’t been completely opposed of the idea of having an android partner in the beginning. He had never really felt comfortable around the machines, and ever since they had “woken up” and been proclaimed as a new species, Nines had even become kind of… scared of them. He probably had to blame the sci-fi movies he used to watch as a kid. Those movies which promised a dark future with intelligent technology taking over the world. 

Gavin hissed lowly. Knives had scratched him which was no surprise after teasing her so much. But the little injury on his hand vanished quickly and only a small drop of blue blood dripped from his skin.

One evening, Nines had returned home after meeting with his brother, and found Gavin with the cat sitting on the table. “She has no one,” Gavin had said, “She’s a little bitch and bites and scratches a lot. Her name is Knives.” And that was it. Since that evening, Nines had a cat in his apartment.

Almost like he had taken Gavin in. Nines had asked the android if he would enjoy watching a movie with him after work and Gavin had more than eagerly agreed. And somehow since then, Gavin had joined Nines in the car every evening after work and gone home with him. It had felt natural to Nines, even as he had still been wary of the chirpy and sassy android.

Nines had gotten used to Gavin’s little quirks by now, although he sometimes wondered, if it was only deviancy or also programming. The android somehow didn’t like sitting on chairs or couches, no, he prefered making himself comfortable on tables, counters and wardrobes. Getting used to having Gavin sit on the bookcase munching thirium fries while he and Nines were watching TV had taken a bit longer. It was his own fault he had wanted an apartment with high walls.

“Get your ass off the counter,” Nines said and pushed himself away from the frame.

Gavin looked up from Knives and stuck his tongue out. “I made you some tea.” He took the still steaming cup next to him and reached it out to Nines.

Nines smiled thankfully at Gavin and took the cup. He sat down at the table and sipped at the tea. A sigh fell from his lips. His gaze drifted from the android to the large windows. Rain was splattering against them and the sound was very pleasant for Nines.

“Connor asked if we would like to join him and Hank tonight,” Nines said.

“And go where?”

“To a bar. Have some drinks. Chat.”

Gavin made a vomiting-like sound. Nines chuckled.

“You don’t have to tag along but it’s nice to get outside sometimes and socialize with people.”

The android scrunched up his nose. “Socialize. With people.”

Nines laughed and shook his head. “Come on, Gavin. I thought you like to go out. And you like hanging out with my brother and Hank.”

Gavin shrugged. “They’re okay, I guess.”

“So is that a yes?” Nines asked.

Gavin glanced at him. “If you promise not to drink.”

The detective blinked. “We’re going to a bar. Of course I will drink.”

“But…,” Gavin sighed loudly and scratched the scar on his nose - Nines had never understood why he had wanted to keep it as a ‘trophy’ after his very first case and beating up another android. “Do you even realize what you are like when you’re drunk?”

Nines shook his head. “I’m totally fine after some shots. I don’t get drunk.”

Gavin laughed out loud and Knives jumped from his lap with a hiss. “Nines, you and alcohol are no friends. You drink two beer and you become a huge douchebag.”

Nines stared at him with wide eyes. “What? I don’t!”

The android was still giggling and nodding his head. “Yes, Nines. Last time I joined you guys for a drink, you kept telling everyone what shitty people they are. You get way too honest when drunk.”

Nines gaped at him, it was almost comically. Gavin patted his partner on the shoulder and left to give Knives some food. Nines tried to remember the times he had been full on drunk and couldn’t remember being an asshole to his friends.  
When they met with Connor and Hank at the bar, Nines tried to hold back with the alcohol. He didn’t have a high tolerance anyway and he didn’t need a hangover the next day. Gavin however, had apparently made it his task to get him drunk. 

“One more, Nines, I’ll film you being a dick.”

“You just want some dick,” Nines muttered and Connor gasped at his brother’s language.

Gavin laughed out loud and clapped Nines on the back. “See, it’s already working.”

Hank only set there quietly and sipping his thirium. He rolled his eyes now and then when Gavin was being too loud and too vivid and people kept taking glances at them. Maybe it was also because the four of them just looked too handsome and the two androids were prototypes with unfamiliar faces.

Nines caught himself staring at Gavin way too often. He wished alcohol would give him the courage to just grab the android by the neck and pull him into a deep kiss.

No, he had to hold back with drinking or else he would probably do something he’d regret. His brother only had one beer the whole night they were out and kept shaking his head at his brother but with a fond smile on his face.

Nines got hit on by some guys but he had no interest in any of them. Hank tried to encourage him into getting laid, which totally shocked Connor. Hearing such a thing from his android was new to him.

“They’re all not my type,” Nines muttered in a slur.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s your type? You’re more of an ass or dick person?”

“How come you know so much about that, Gav?” Nines asked. “Watched too much android porn? Into what are you guys anyway? Do you have a dick? Of course you have one, right? Because you are a huge dick, Gavin.”

Gavin only winked at him and Connor grabbed Nines’s glass of beer.

“You’ve had enough, brother.”

Nines glared at Connor who flinched at the cold stare. “Don’t tell me how much I can or cannot drink, Con.”

“Son, you really had enough,” Hank said, “We should probably get you home before you decide to have sex with one of your admirers while you’re too drunk.”

Nines flipped them all off but when he got up the earth was spinning and he felt sick. Gavin reached out to him and held him steady.

“You really had too much,” Gavin whispered into his ear and Nines felt his heart flip at the warm breath ghosting over his skin.

“I’ll bring him home safely,” the android told the others, “Don’t worry, I’ve handled this before.”

Connor nodded, gave his brother a short hug and left with Hank who gave them a wave.

Gavin wrapped an arm around Nines’s waist and pulled the detective’s arm over his shoulder to help him walk to the taxi station.

Nines kept staring at him all the way. Handsome, Gavin was so handsome.

He hadn’t realized he had said it out loud until Gavin huffed a laugh and said, “Wow, thanks, Nines. You’re very handsome yourself.”

Nines raised one of his hands and traced Gavin’s cheekbone with his finger. “Whoever designed you was a true artist.”

Gavin blushed as Nines caressed his skin and the android cleared his throat in awkwardness. “Nines, you really are no friend with alcohol…” 

“But we are friends, right?”

The android looked at Nines who gazed at him with hope. Gavin smiled at him and nodded. “Of course we are. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

It was enough for Nines. For now, this had to be enough.

\---

“What are you talking about?” Gavin inquired as he walked towards the detective twins.

It was a week after they had went out to the bar and Nines was thankful Gavin never mentioned the evening to him.

“Markus is having a gallery opening tonight. He invited me and Hank and I was wondering if Nines would like to join us,” Connor explained.

Nines seemed to be unsure. “I really like Markus but art… I don’t know.”

Connor chuckled at his brother. “I have no clue about art either. I know though, that Markus would be happy to see us there. It’s really important to him.”

“You’re right,” Nines nodded and turned to Gavin, “Maybe you would like to come as well?”

He heard Hank groan in the background. Gavin threw a dirty glance at the other android.

“I’ve never been to an… event,” Gavin said, scratching his scar, “It might be fun.”

“Just behave yourself, boy,” Hank grumbled, “No climbing on stuff and shit.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and bit back a nasty comment. Nines smiled softly at the slightly smaller android and patted him on the back. It would be nice having Gavin come with him. Otherwise he’d feel like a third wheel next to Hank and Connor.

That evening, Nines found Gavin standing in front of the wardrobe, staring at the clothes inside.

“What are you doing?” Nines asked and stepped closer to Gavin who was wearing a highly concentrated expression.

“I don’t know what to wear,” Gavin mumbled.

Nines raised an eyebrow. Gavin usually didn’t like to part from his CyberLife clothes. He loved his hood, more than often he would hide his face under it and glower and people. 

“We should get you some more clothes really soon,” Nines mused as he went through the few pieces Gavin owned, “But I think these will do.”

He pulled a tight black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt out of the wardrobe and handed the clothes to Gavin. The android took them with a nod. He began taking off his clothes, not even minding Nines’s presence. The detective’s eyes widened as Gavin pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the perfect skin and muscles beneath.

Nines quickly turned around and left the room. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He scratched his head in embarrassment and went to get changed as well.

He lent Gavin one of his leather jackets and Nines couldn’t help but steal glances at Gavin every now and then. He looked very handsome. He had noticed quite some time before of course that the android was attractive. But something had changed for Nines, he couldn’t put his finger around it.

Nines licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes kept wandering to Gavin’s exposed collarbone. God, he shouldn’t have given him the v-neck shirt. It was way too distracting. At least for him.

As soon as they arrived at the gallery, Nines swept a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and gulped down half of it. Gavin frowned at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, peachy,” Nines said and smiled awkwardly at Gavin.

The android only shrugged and looked around the huge room. Lots of pictures were placed on walls and small groups of people had gathered around most of them. Probably talking about some bullshit interpretation of the pictures and acted as if they knew oh so much about art. Gavin snorted and Nines looked at him questioningly.

“Hey, you two.”

Nines and Gavin turned to see Connor coming towards them followed by Hank. The android had trimmed his beard again and looked a lot better than the past days. Thanks to Connor, Nines guessed. His brother always looked out for the android. Gavin had even inclined if the two of them were a thing. Nines was sure they weren’t involved in any romantically or sexual way. They were really close, yes, and he knew Connor always asked Hank for advice. But he never saw anything between them that would imply a relationship more than platonic.

“You look very nice, Gavin,” Connor said.

“Thanks, you… look fine, too,” Gavin grumbled, not being used to compliments.

Connor smiled at him gratefully. Nines, however, felt a pang of jealousy. It was stupid, he knew that. But he had already seen some people staring at Gavin in a way he didn’t like at all. Especially when they were blatantly casting glances at Gavin’s ass. The jeans hugged perfectly around it and his legs and Nines wondered why he had been so stupid to choose this kind of outfit for the android.

Nines emptied his glass and quickly fetched a new one.

“Hey, slow down,” Gavin muttered and tucked at Nines’ arm, “You don’t want to get drunk, do you?”

Nines ignored him and asked his brother, “Have you seen Markus yet?”

“No, we just arrived as well,” Connor said and let his eyes scan the room for their friend. “Ah, I think I found him.”

He nodded his head in the direction of a big crowd and started moving towards it. Hank followed him with a small sigh.

“Markus must be nervous as hell,” Nines said.

“Yeah, lots of pressure, huh? His father is a talented and famous artist after all.”

“I wonder if he’s here, too. Last time I checked, Carl hadn’t felt so good.”

“Well, he’s old,” Gavin said bluntly. 

Nines humed in agreement. He liked Carl Manfred a lot and wished the man and his family only the best.

“Let’s go see Markus, okay?” Nines asked.

He and Gavin made their way to the crowd of people congratulating and complementing Markus on his first exhibition. The young man appeared to be relaxed and Nines wondered if it was thanks to the blonde android next to him. They were holding hands and Simon was smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Proud was shining in his blue eyes and Nines couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Give my son some space to breathe, guys,” the voice of an old man rang through the chattering crowd.

The people parted to let Carl Manfred through who was being pushed in his wheelchair by a very familiar man.

“That’s Elijah Kamski,” Nines said with surprise in his voice.

Ah well, of course, the Man of the Century was a close friend of Carl Manfred. It shouldn’t be a surprise he had been invited to come. But Nines wouldn’t have thought Kamski would actually accept. The man lived secluded somewhere outside of the city and rarely visited events.

Nines’s eyes drifted from Elijah to Gavin. He wondered what he was thinking about seeing the creator of the androids. But Gavin’s face didn’t tell him anything.

Markus gave his father a hug and shook Elijah’s hand with a smile. Nines noticed how Elijah’s eyes kept taking glances at Connor and he didn’t know what to make of it. Hank had seemed to notice as well, his frown had gotten even deeper.

“I’m so glad you all could make it,” Markus said and looked at all his friends and family, “It was really important for me to share this evening with you. I couldn’t have come this far without you.”

His eyes lingered longer on his partner and intertwined his fingers again with Simon’s. He raised the android’s hand and gave the knuckles a soft kiss. Simon blushed endearingly and Nines found himself smiling even wider. Gavin raised an eyebrow at the detective but he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, Elijah,” Markus looked at the android-creator, “You don’t know all of them yet, do you?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure yet,” Elijah replied with a small smile. His cold eyes wandered over the faces of Markus’s friends and lingered a bit longer on Connor.

Markus introduced them all to Elijah, the billionaire showed more interest in the detective androids but as soon as Markus had mentioned Connor’s name, Elijah’s whole focus was on him.

“Connor, huh?” Elijah muttered. He took a step forward, his gaze looking up and down Connor’s body and eventually lingered on the handsome face. “Fascinating.”

“Creep.”

Gavin hadn’t even tried to lower his voice. Nines’s eyes widened and he turned his face towards the android. There was an awkward silence but Elijah chuckled. He didn’t seem fazed at all about the comment. Hank rolled his eyes but Nines could have sworn to see a twitch in the older’s mouth corners.

“So, you two are twins?” Elijah said after Markus and Simon decided to give Carl a tour through the exhibition.

“Oh my god, he is a genius,” Gavin groaned.

Nines stepped on Gavin’s foot but the android didn’t even seem to register it. Or he decided to simply ignore it. Elijah turned his attention to Gavin, his smile never faltering.

“GV710, a highly developed prototype,” Elijah stated, leisurely taking a glass of champagne when a waiter offered him one, “You were built to execute parkours, all kinds of hand on hand combat and stealth, am I right?”

“What is it to you?”

Connor almost choked on his drink and Hank had to muffle a chuckle. Nines felt like he was going to get a seizure. He knew Gavin could be really rude but why was he especially hostile towards Elijah Kamski?

“I’m curious by nature,” Elijah shrugged, “But you’re by far not as interesting as-” Elijah turned around to look at Connor- ”you.”

The detective flushed deeply but couldn’t hide a shy smile forming on his lips. Nines had to look away, the scene made him uncomfortable.

He tucked Gavin’s sleeve and muttered, “Let’s take a look around, shall we?”

Gavin sighed and tore his eyes off Elijah. “Sure, that’s why we’re here after all, right?”

They walked around the exhibition and looked at the paintings with marvel. Nines had known that Markus was talented, but now he realized how beautiful and emotional these paintings were. They stopped in front of a huge painting which had caught Nines’ attention right away. There were already some standing near by, marvelling at the painting. He was sure the person in it was Simon and he could feel the love and devotion Markus had put into it. Nines was surprised Simon had agreed to having the painting published here for all eyes to see. He knew the android didn’t like to be the center of attention and preferred staying in the background.

“What do you think of it?” Gavin suddenly asked.

“Of the painting?”

“Of humans having relationships with androids.”

Nines stared at Gavin for a moment, wondering that he was thinking about things like this. He turned to look at the painting again. The elegant face, the soft eyes, the warm smile…

“I think it’s beautiful,” Nines said, “Everyone should be allowed to love whoever they want. Androids are alive. They’re not simply machines mimicking people.” He looked at Gavin again. “I’ve seen it up close.”

Gavin met his eyes and for a while they simply gazed at each other and Nines felt a strange heat spreading in his chest. Eventually, Gavin cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Nines.

“Are you not worried about Connor?”

Nines took a moment longer to appreciate Gavin’s profile and lastly took a sip from his glass, looking back at the painting.

“Why should I be worried? Did I miss something?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Are you really that oblivious? Elijah Kamski was clearly interested in Connor. In a sexual way,” he added with a smirk.

Nines chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sure Connor can take care of himself. Kamski won’t jump him here in front of all people.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Why do you dislike Elijah Kamski so much?”

Gavin shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of the leather jacket. “I don’t dislike him. You know me, I’m always like that with new people.”

“Well, that’s true,” Nines muttered, thinking of their first meeting. Gavin had non-stop glared at him and made fun of him and had made Nines feel like he was an absolute nuisance.

“Excuse me.”

Both Nines and Gavin turned around to see a handsome AP700 looking at them expectantly with a light blush on his cheeks. He seemed nervous.

“Can we help you?” Nines asked and smiled encouragingly at the man.

“I was actually wondering…,” the android started and his eyes moved to look at Gavin, “if we might get a drink sometime?”

Nines’s smile vanished and his eyes darted to Gavin. His partner was gaping slightly at the AP700 and he sheepishly began rubbing his nape.

“Uhm,” Gavin started, “I feel very flattered but… I’m very busy. Working for the police and stuff.”

“Maybe I could just give you a call and you can check if you’re free then?” the AP700 tried to persuade Gavin.

“I guess that’s okay,” Gavin said, his eyes shortly glancing at Nines who wasn’t looking at him.

The AP700 beamed at him and reached out his hand to Gavin. “My name is Adam, by the way. Let’s interface so we can contact each other.”

Gavin nodded, bit his lower lip and quickly interfaced with Adam. Nines observed how their skins disappeared as their hands touched and their LEDs turned yellow for a mere second.

“Gavin,” Adam mused after they let go of each other’s hand, “That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks,” Gavin muttered.

“I’ll leave you two alone then, enjoy your evening. I’ll send you a message,” Adam added with a wink. Apparently, he had gained more confidence now that Gavin hadn’t rejected him.

The AP700 waved goodbye and went towards the entrance of the exhibition. Gavin looked after him and Nines felt kind of awful. He knew he was closer to the android than he probably should, being colleagues and all. But Nines couldn’t push away the sting of jealousy. He hadn’t dated in a long time. He wasn’t into one-night-stands although he had one every now and then. Those never made him feel satisfied and relaxed, though. What he wished for was a relationship. A deep bond with someone.

“Wow,” Nines said after a long awkward silence, “Look at you. Going out for once in a while and you already got a date.”

Gavin shrugged, however, a small smile was plastered on his lips. Nines frowned at him.

“Have you ever been on a date?” he asked.

“Pff, you’ve known me all my… life. You would have known if I had ever been on a date before.”

“True.”

Nines wanted to add so many things. But Gavin would know he was troubled and jealous and would only tease him about it. 

Gavin cleared his throat. “I’m, uhm, gonna get something to drink.”

He walked away without looking at Nines who on one side thought Gavin being flustered about getting hit on was really cute and on the other side he wanted to bang his head against a wall.

“Jealous?”

Nines’s moved his eyes to the blonde man suddenly standing next to him. Simon. No, not Simon. Daniel. 

They were the same android models and Nines had needed some time to learn to tell them apart from each other. Where Simon was soft and warm, Daniel was sharp and mischievous.

“Of what?”

Daniel smirked at him knowingly. “Gavin is hot, I have to admit that.”

Nines’s cheeks bloomed into a pinkish color. “Why are you saying that?”

“Come on, Nines, I know you want his ass as much as some others here do.”

“Including you?” Nines muttered and frowned at Daniel.

The android only huffed a laugh. “No. You know, if I had to choose, I’d take you.”

Nines’s eyes widened. He would never get used to Daniel’s flirtatious attitude. He smiled awkwardly at him and shook his head.

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Daniel almost purred and took a step closer. “I’m sure we two could have some incredible fun. And if it only was meant to draw Gavin’s attention to you, you could count on me.”

Nines’s mouth went dry and his heart made a jump. He didn’t know what to reply to that. He didn’t even know if Gavin had any kind of interest in him. Sure, Gavin cared for him and they had become close friends. But that was it. There had never been signs of the android actually having romantic feelings for Nines.

Daniel sighed. “I’ll leave you alone with your thoughts. Markus has been way too touchy with my brother this evening. I need to set his head right again.”

Nines only nodded. Daniel was very protective over Simon although they weren’t real siblings. But they had found each other when they had needed a family. And then they had become just that - brothers. 

And Nines was sure that Markus had done way more intimate things with Simon, even if Daniel still saw pure innocence in his brother.

Nines approached Markus and Simon after a while and congratulated the artist on his beautiful exhibition. Markus had been really shy but also happy about all the compliments he was receiving this evening. Daniel was always close to Simon for the rest of the night much to Markus’s dismay. It didn’t keep him from stealing gentle kisses from his boyfriend from time to time.

Their relationship was exactly what Nines wished to have one day. They radiated so much love and trust and loyalty.

Eventually, Nines and Gavin said their goodbyes and headed back home. Most of the car ride was spent in silence. Nines wondered what the android was thinking of.

“You never told me.”

“Told you what?” Gavin asked and looked away from the window to Nines.

“What your opinion on human and android relationships is.”

Gavin gazed at him for a while, his LED a steady blue. It switched to yellow for a moment and then back to blue. His eyes left Nines’s and returned to the outside world of the car.

“I think it’s best for humans to stay with humans and androids with androids,” Gavin said finally. Nines felt his heart make a painful jump. “Markus and Simon might have a great relationship but Markus will get old and die. Simon will stay young and pretty. Of course, our lives aren’t infinite…” Gavin sighed and shook his head. “That’s just what I think.”

Nines felt a lump in his throat and he nodded slowly even though Gavin couldn’t see it. They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride and as soon as they got to the apartment, Nines excused himself that he wasn’t feeling well and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut (M/M) in this chapter. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.

Connor was definitely nervous. He hadn’t been on a date for a while. He had been too occupied with his job and getting his career going. But Elijah Kamski had proven to be very persistent and eventually, Connor had agreed to go out with the man.

The restaurant was a beautiful place. People had begun to whisper the moment Elijah and Connor had entered the building. Some had greeted Elijah but the man had chosen to ignore most of them. His focus was on Connor only. The detective was glad they had been lead to a secluded room – which apparently was for VIPs only – and they were finally shielded from all the prying eyes. Connor had sighed in relief. He wasn’t comfortable with getting so much attention. Elijah had apologized to him but Connor saw no reason for him to do so. Everyone knew Elijah Kamski and it wasn’t his fault that people wouldn’t leave him alone in public.

Now he was sitting across from Elijah, hands folded in his lap, his fingers tangling around each other nervously. Elijah was eyeing him the whole time, a small smile playing on his lips. It caused Connor’s cheeks to burn. Whenever he met Elijah’s ice blue eyes, his breath got caught in his throat and Connor felt like suffocating under the flirtatious gaze.

“Relax, Connor,” Elijah said as he slowly brought a fork to his lips and began chewing his food.

Connor gulped and blinked rapidly, almost forgetting about his own meal. “Sorry.”

Elijah chuckled. “There’s no need to apologize, Connor.” His eyes flickered up from his fork to warm brown eyes. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

Connor frowned at that. “Cu-Cute…”

“That’s a compliment,” Elijah said, “You’re very handsome, don’t worry.”

The young man had to smile at that. He wanted to tell Elijah how sexy and attractive he was but Connor just couldn’t bring the words over his lips. He was really helpless when it came to flirting and dating.

Elijah smirked at him. The man definitely had realized as much. He reached with his hand over to Connor’s and brushed with his thumb over Connor’s knuckles. The detective felt his heart skip a beat and a nice tingle spread over his skin.

“I don’t go on dates that often either,” Elijah told him and when Connor raised an eyebrow in disbelief the creator chuckled. “Well, not dates like this,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Connor only replied. He didn’t want to imagine Elijah having one-night-stands with various men.

“Connor,” Elijah said softly, his thumb still moving in circles over Connor’s skin, “I know this is our first date and I kind of had to force you into coming… But I’m serious about you. If I simply wanted to fuck you, I wouldn’t be here with you now.”

Connor stared at him for a moment. “Why?”

“Why I’m serious about you?” Elijah inquired and Connor nodded. The man’s smile widened. “To be honest, I don’t really know. I felt something I haven’t felt in a very long time when I first saw you. But what I know is that I need you.”

Connor blushed even more furiously than the moments before. “Elijah…”

Elijah leaned forward and took Connor’s hand and brought it to his lips. He brushed against his knuckles gently and then looked at the detective. “I’m not trying to get you into bed. Well, of course I have been thinking about it.” He huffed a laugh at Connor’s tomato-red face. The man was so damn shy, Elijah loved it. “But this isn’t a show I’m putting on here. Believe me.”

And Connor knew Elijah wasn’t lying. He nodded shortly and gave the man a soft smile. The creator’s eyes were drawn to those lips and Connor wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by him.

Elijah asked him a lot of questions and listened patiently to Connor. He sipped at his wine from time to time, his eyes never leaving Connor’s face. He seemed to be very intrigued by the detective’s words and Connor felt a bit flustered.

“I’ve been talking quite a lot,” Connor noted after some time.

Elijah smiled at him and rested his chin on his hand as he propped his elbow on the table. It was such a casual move. It suited the man, he looked younger and more relaxed and caused Connor’s heart to flutter.

“I like your voice,” Elijah said bluntly, “And you’re very interesting.”

Connor laughed softly. “I doubt my life is more interesting than yours.”

Elijah waved a hand dismissively. “Trust me, my life is far from exciting.”

“I hardly believe that. You’re the creator of androids and Cyberlife’s CEO. You’re the man of the century-”

“Connor,” Elijah interrupted him with a gentle smile and shook his head, “Of course, creating androids has been… incredible, to put it simply. It has changed my whole life and the world. But that’s…” He sighed, “Now I mostly sit in my office and sign papers and have to listen to old men who think they know better than me. Being the man of the century? It means nothing to me. I have lived for my inventions and designing the world. I dedicated my whole life to it.”

Connor nodded slowly. “But if you’re unhappy with your current position… Couldn’t you just choose to do what you really want?”

Elijah gazed at his wine glass. He brushed with his finger over a little drop escaping the edge and licked it off with a slow swipe of his tongue. Connor swallowed hard at the scene and felt a familiar tingle between his legs.

“It’s not that easy, Connor,” Elijah replied, unaware of , “I know Cyberlife would ruin what I built. And I won’t let that happen.”

Connor agreed on that. He was sure Cyberlife would change everything as soon as Elijah decided to step down. He didn’t want to imagine what that would mean to androids.

“Of course,” Elijah continued, “these titles and my… money,” he rolled his eyes, “are a magnet to people who wish to use me for fame and gain attention.”

“I would never do that-”

Elijah reached forward to grab Connor’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “I know, Connor. I trust you.”

Connor’s heart made a flip once again. “You don’t know me that well, Elijah…”

“I know you well enough to be sure you wouldn’t use me.”

They gazed at each other for a while and Connor had the feeling he was already falling for this man. Hard. Hitting the ground would hurt but Connor didn’t mind risking his heart for Elijah. He rarely risked anything. This man was the greatest adventure he had in a long time.

“And as I said… My whole life is built around my creations. And all the people who swore they loved me left me feeling more lonely than I was before.”

Connor felt a pang in his chest. He intertwined his fingers with Elijah’s and looked at him softly. The older man smiled at him but his eyes were sad.

“I admit I’m not a good person, Connor. I have hurt people, I used people and now I’m paying the price. I’m in my late thirties, I have money and fancy titles… But I can’t buy myself a soulmate with any of that.”

Connor stared at him. He knew Elijah wasn’t a saint. But he definitely didn’t deserve to be used or hurt or be without love in his life.

“I don’t know if I’m your soulmate,” Connor whispered, a small smile forming on his lips at the word, “But I want to try to be a good person for you.”

Elijah returned the smile and it was so beautiful. Connor wanted to burn the picture into his mind forever.

“I don’t doubt that,” the creator breathed and looked down at their linked hands. 

Eventually, it got late and Elijah decided to bring Connor back home. When they arrived, Elijah accompanied him to the door. They walked side by side, their arms brushing against each other. Connor fiddled with his keys and gave Elijah a timid smile.

“I enjoyed our date very much,” he said.

“So did I,” Elijah replied in a soft voice. His eyes kept flickering to Connor’s lips and the detective’s heart began hammering rapidly in his chest. 

Finally, Elijah leaned forward and sealed his lips with Connor’s. Connor shut his eyes closed immediately and as Elijah deepened the kiss, he grabbed the front of the creator’s shirt tightly. Their tongues rubbed against each other and Elijah opened his mouth wider to kiss him more passionately but still slowly. Connor melted into the kiss and Elijah’s hands wandered to his waist and into his hair. The creator pinned him against the door and Connor moaned into his mouth as the man pressed closer against him. When Elijah ended the kiss, Connor tried to catch another one. Elijah chuckled and released the grip on Connor’s waist to run with his thumb over the detective’s red flushed bottom lip.

“I’ll call you,” he whispered.

Connor tried to say something but he didn’t trust his voice and only nodded at Elijah. He was sure if the man would have wanted to come inside, Connor would have let him in a heartbeat. Connor had set a rule not to have sex on a first date. He would definitely have broken it for Elijah.

He watched the man walking back to his automatic car. Elijah turned around one more time and winked at Connor who only stared at him, the kiss still doing strange things to him.

Connor released a breath and turned to unlock the door. He was greeted by a deeply frowning Hank.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were here,” Connor said and was relieved he hadn’t invited Elijah in after all.

“I guess you had a good time?” Hank asked and walked over to the living room.

Connor raised his eyebrows. Hank wasn’t in a good mood. He took off his jacket and shoes and neatly put them away. He followed the android and walked over to his aquarium at the end of the room.

“It was very pleasant,” Connor replied and scattered some fish food into the large tank. “Are you alright, Hank?”

“I called you,” the android answered, “But I guess you were too busy sucking Kamski’s fucking tongue.”

Connor’s eyes widened and his face became insanely hot. “You watched us?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “I didn’t watch you guys. I heard voices and only took a short peek.”

“Why did you call me anyway? You knew I was on a date.”

“I only wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Hank grumbled and took a sip from his thirium can.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Connor wanted to know and walked over to the couch to sit down.

Hank sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want this guy to hurt you.”

“Elijah won’t hurt me.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hank asked. “He’s fucking rich and likes to date some guy every other week. He’s so damn smug and loves to flirt.”

Connor’s lips twitched downwards and he frowned at the android. “He said he’s serious about me. Elijah is a very nice man and I don’t care what you read on the internet about him.”

Hank snorted but Connor didn’t let him speak up again. He was angry at the android’s behaviour although he knew the man was only looking out for him.

“If Elijah had only wanted to fuck me, he would have had an easy game-”

“What the hell?” Hank stuttered and spilled some of the thirium.

Connor turned his eyes away from him, the heat creeping up his neck again. “Hank,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “I know… I know you’re only taking care of me. I… appreciate that, I really do but… Elijah and I… we might become a thing. And I wish you’d accept that.”

Hank examined the young man for a while before he nodded and continued drinking. The matter was settled then. For now.

 

~*~*~

 

Nines wasn’t one to go out alone usually. But he needed distraction and this bar was definitely his favourite. A good amount of androids spent their time here dancing, flirting and drinking. He loved seeing how androids now wanted to be seen as unique individuals. A lot of them were the same models but many had started changing their hair colors, hairstyles, skin colors and adding tattoos and piercings. 

The place was quite full that night, but Nines managed to get a booth in a corner of the bar. The music was loud, androids were dancing with the few humans present, there was laughter and chatter and Nines felt himself relax a bit. He took a sip of his drink and grimaced at the strong alcohol. He shouldn’t get wasted. He didn’t want to come back home drunk and Gavin see him like that. Nines didn’t want to appear pathetic. Drinking his heartache away. Nines’s mood dropped at the thought.

“Oh, look who we have here.”

Nines turned on his seat and there was Daniel, smirking and looking at him with mischief written all over his face.

“Daniel, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The android raised an eyebrow. “Why? I like going out.”

“I thought you’d prefer going to a club, rubbing your body over someone else the whole night,” Nines said with a grin.

Daniel laughed. “Things like that happen here as well,” he said with a wink.

He sat down next to Nines, drink in hand and leisurely rested his chin on his hand with his elbow propped on the table.

“Why are you here, Nines?” he asked, “I didn’t take you for a person who simply gets drunk on a Friday night.”

Nines shrugged and looked away from the blonde. “I sometimes come here and just watch the people.”

“And not joining the fun?” Daniel took a big gulp from his blue-liquid drink. “I think you’d have great chances here, actually.”

Nines looked around sheepishly. “I think most of these stares are thanks to you. I mean, you are very handsome.” It was the truth. Simon and Daniel were attractive.

“Thank you,” Daniel replied with a grin, “I have the advantage of being a rather rare model nowadays. Since we got replaced by that new hot version, you’ll find only a few androids gifted with this glorious face.”

Nines had to smile at that. Daniel’s confidence was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It was something he actually liked about the android.

“But I feel you’re here because of another reason.”

Nines felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He hated how he couldn’t control that part of his body.

Daniel chuckled. “I see. It’s because of Gavin.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Daniel.”

“Well,” Daniel moved closer to Nines, their arms were brushing against each other, “I could distract you.”

The android laid a hand on Nines’s knees and began circling it with his thumb. Daniel smelled good. Whatever perfume the android was using, Nines liked it. He felt a rush of excitement tingling through his body. It had been a while. He got hit on regularly but he hadn’t accepted anything in the past months.

Nines decided then to push his emotions and thoughts away. He put a hand on Daniel’s neck, caressing the smooth hair there for a moment, looked into these incredibly blue orbs and then pressed his lips against the android’s. Daniel seemed to be surprised for a second but he quickly responded to the kiss and parted his lips to let Nines’s tongue slide in and rub against his own tongue. They made out in the booth for a while, kissing deeply and intertwining fingers in each other’s hair.

Nines was getting horny and his hands started to roam over Daniel’s body. He stroked over the blonde’s thighs and chest and felt Daniel shudder a bit under his touch. Nines liked that a lot. It turned him on. Daniel was also a vocal lover and Nines liked that even more. The android moaned into his mouth, gasped when Nines trailed down his neck and sucked on the artificial skin. Daniel had a hand in Nines’s hair and brushed through it in determined strokes and even began to massage the hard on between Nines’s legs a bit. Nines kept himself from letting any moans escape his lips. But it was a difficult thing to do. Daniel sure knew what to do to get him going.

However, Daniel pulled away then but was still sitting half in Nines’s lap. “We should go somewhere else if you don’t want to make a show in front of everyone.”

Nines nodded. The android’s blue eyes were glistening with lust, his hair was a mess and Nines was sure he wasn’t looking any different. Simon licked over his red lips and the detective caught them once more to kiss him deeply before the android released a chuckle and pulled Nines from the booth. 

Nines didn’t pay attention to where Daniel was leading him. He was too busy keeping his emotions at bay and touching the android’s nape and lips with his thumb. Daniel shoved Nines into a small dark room and locked the door behind him. There were a lot of shelves packed with boxes and beverages. A storage room, probably. But Nines didn’t care where they were going to have their quick fuck. He pushed the android against the next best wall and bit into the ivory skin. Daniel closed his eyes and enjoyed his neck being abused by Nines’s lips and teeth. He trailed with his fingertips over Nines’s chest, searching for the buttons there and began to open them. He slipped his hands beneath the cloth and scratched along the smooth skin. Nines let out a moan and pressed his hips against Daniel’s. They both groaned as they thrusted against each other.

Nines quickly began to work on Daniel’s jeans and shoved his hand inside to grab the man’s cock.

“Shit,” Daniel breathed and let his head fall forward, his forehead resting against Nines’s shoulder. His moans turned into a steady rhythm and Nines felt himself getting harder and harder.

“Fuck, Dan, I-I need-”

“Just fuck me, Nines,” Daniel interrupted him.

Nines grabbed Daniel who flung his legs around the detective’s hips and pressed him against the stone wall. For a machine, Daniel wasn’t as heavy as Nines had expected. Fortunately, Daniel being an android also meant he didn’t need much preparation. Only a few minutes later, Nines was thrusting hard into Daniel who was moaning loudly into Nines’s ear. Daniel held tightly onto Nines and dug his fingers into the detective’s hair. The men started to moan louder and their movements became erratic. They didn’t last long but that hadn’t been important anyway. They had wanted a quick fuck. Daniel bit hard into Nines’s neck as he came, muffling his scream. After a few more thrusts, Nines finished as well. His arms and legs were wobbling from the action and holding Daniel.

They cleaned up in silence. To Nines’s surprise, it wasn’t awkward. Daniel chuckled as he saw the bruise he had left on Nines’s neck and winked at him with a wicked grin. Nines smiled at him with a shake of his head.

“We should have done this way earlier,” Daniel said as they left the storage room. 

They went back to the bar but Nines needed some air. Daniel accompanied him and raised his eyebrows as the detective lit a cigarette.

“I thought you stopped smoking.”

“I still need one from time to time ”

Nines pulled at the cigarette and blew the smoke out into the dark night. He leaned against the brick wall of the bar and closed his eyes with a sigh. His mind began swirling and jumping to Gavin who was on a date with Adam. Did they have sex this night as well?

“Stop thinking so much,” Daniel said and rolled his eyes, “If you like Gavin, you should just tell him finally.”

“I’m not having this conversation now, Daniel.”

Daniel only shrugged and took the cigarette from Nines’s fingers. Nines watched as the android put it between his lips and drew on it. Daniel scrunched up his nose as he released the smoke from his lips and gave the cigarette back to Nines.

“You look tired, detective,” he said and patted Nines’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I should probably head home…”

“We should repeat this some time. No strings attached. My favourite relationship.”

Nines laughed softly but didn’t reply anything. They said goodbye at the taxi station. While Nines got into a car, Daniel headed back to the bar. The party probably never ended for him.

When Nines got back to the apartment, he hesitated opening the door. What if Gavin had invited Adam over? He leaned against the door and tried to listen. But then the door opened and he would have almost fallen over if Gavin hadn’t caught him on time. 

“Fuck, Nines, you reek,” Gavin grumbled. 

Nines straightened and entered the room, looking around. “How, uhm, was your date?”

“It was nice,” Gavin replied, his cheeks flushing slightly. He avoided looking at the detective.

“Nice?” Nines repeated, “Does it mean ‘nice’ or is it an euphemism for ‘garbage’?”

Gavin huffed. “Nice. Just nice.”

He crossed his arms and took a step closer to Nines. He breathed in and narrowed his eyes. “You reek of alcohol. Cigarettes… and sex.”

Nines scratched his neck. He couldn’t meet Gavin’s eyes. He suddenly felt ashamed. Which was stupid because he could do whatever he wanted.

“I went to a bar.”

“Alone?”

“Why not? Otherwise I couldn’t have…”

Nines bit his lip before saying some more stupid things.

“Couldn’t have what?” Gavin’s eyes moved to the bruise on the detective’s neck. “Have sex?”

Nines stared at him. “Why are you so angry?”

“I’m not angry,” Gavin muttered and turned to look away from the detective.

“If you say so.”

Nines felt weird about the android’s behaviour. But there was nothing he had to apologize for. Gavin had been on a date and Nines had gotten himself some sex. No deal. No fucking deal. Nines sighed and went to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he mumbled.

The hot water running down his back was incredibly soothing and comfortable. A few spots on his chest where Daniel had scratched him during their quickie were burning but he didn’t really care. Nines wondered if he should ask Gavin some more about his date. He didn’t want to be an asshole friend and just ignore the android’s love life. Gavin might had already noticed Nines wasn’t a big fan of Adam.

Nines closed his eyes and let his head fall back. The water rushed down his face and the man ran his fingers through his short brown hair. Gavin had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in having a relationship with a human. He should support him, right? It was an easy thought. Very difficult to actually do it. 

When Nines left the bathroom, he found Gavin in front of the TV and Knives curled up on his lap. The android was brushing her fur absentmindedly.

Nines rubbed his towel over his wet hair as he joined Gavin on the couch.

“So, you want to tell me some more about your date?”

Gavin glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He hesitated but then said, “We went to watch a movie. Afterwards we had some drinks. They made these new ones that imitate the state of being drunk for androids.”

Nines chuckled. “And did you try them?”

Gavin’s lips turned into a soft smile. “Only one. It was a strange feeling and I knew I should take it slow. Didn’t want to get drunk on my first date.”

Nines swallowed. His mouth felt dry. “I guess you’re going to see him again then?”

Gavin nodded and looked down at Knives who had began to purr loudly. “Adam is a… nice guy. But hey, I have no one to compare him with. I… want to learn more about this dating-thing.”

They sat in silence for several minutes until Gavin cleared his throat and asked, “How about you? You’re going to see this guy again…?”

Gavin’s voice sounded strained as he asked the question and Nines wondered why he was so upset about Nines having sex with other people. Or maybe it was the topic itself. 

“Uhm,” Nines scratched his neck, “I’m sure I’ll run into him again.”

Gavin cocked an eyebrow at him. “You got his number?”

“It was someone I already knew.”

“Who was it?”

Nines blushed softly. “Daniel…?”

Gavin’s eyes widened at that. “Fuck, what? Daniel? I-I didn’t know you were into… into androids.”

Nines stared at him. How come this android was so horribly oblivious?

He shrugged. “He’s handsome. He’s nice and funny. I… had a good time…”

He noticed a faint blush spreading on Gavin’s cheeks. Nines moved closer to him and eyed him curiously.

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m fucking not,” Gavin growled and the dust of pink only deepened.

“Does the sex topic make you uncomfortable?” Nines teased him.

“Bullshit.”

Nines smiled at him and again inched forward to the android. “I could teach you.”

Fuck, was he still drunk? He hadn’t felt drunk while fucking Daniel. He had no control over his stupid mouth.

Gavin’s eyes widened comically and Nines burst out into laughter at the sight. The android narrowed his eyes at him, his lips were formed into a small pout.

“I was only joking.” No, he was not. “You should have seen your face.”

“Yeah, fuck you, too,” Gavin grumbled and flipped his friend off.

Nines chuckled and reached over to brush through Knives’s fur. The cat rubbed her head against his palm and purred even louder. His arm touched Gavin’s and Nines had to bite his lip for a moment and force clear thoughts into his mind. 

“But… jokes aside,” Nines eventually said and glanced at the tv screen, “Don’t you want to get… intimate with… Adam?”

He shouldn’t be asking this. He didn’t want to know this. It was already hurting enough to imagine Gavin with the other android. But apparently he couldn’t shut up this night.

The blush on Gavin’s face made a reappearance and god, it was so beautiful to see him like this. Nines wanted to touch those sweet cheeks with his fingers and run his hands through Gavin’s hair and kiss him into oblivion.

“I-I haven’t thought about that yet,” Gavin muttered, “Why are you even asking me this? It’s none of your fucking business.”

“I’m only curious,” Nines said with a shrug. “You should uhm probably do some research, though-”

“I know how to do it,” Gavin interrupted him and his cheeks flushed into an even deeper shade of red, “God, Nines, do you love making me feel so fucking uncomfortable?”

“Why are you uncomfortable? Sex is a normal thing. You shouldn’t miss out on it.”

Oh my god, why was he even encouraging Gavin to have sex with Adam? What the hell was wrong with him?

“I won’t, now change the topic, geez.”

Gavin’s face remained red for quite a while longer and Nines wondered if he had put some interesting pictures into the android’s head. He only wished it was a picture of him with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much reed900, but no worries, there will be more!  
> Comments, kudos etc. are love~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! I hope you will like this fanfiction. I love reverse fictions and everything Gavin!android. @Snppd_C on twitter inspired me a lot, you should definitely look at all the amazing art work!  
> If you like, please leave comments :)


End file.
